


TMR同人－Thomewt：书-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Kudos: 1





	TMR同人－Thomewt：书-时生总是来晚一步

TMR同人－Thomewt：书-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_82e3f5d)

[ 63](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_82e3f5d)

### [TMR同人－Thomewt：书](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_82e3f5d)

Thomas并不经常去图书馆，只是他偶而也会陷入一套小说系列里不能自拔。加上学校课题的要求，他不得不在周末的日子里踏入这个安静的让人窒息的地方。

他用一只肩挎着那大却其实很空的背包，踱步在那并不算很大的图书馆里。每排一列的双向书架上面，时疏时密的堆放着分好类的书籍。这家图书馆并没有其他地方的多和全，但是因为坐车方便很多人经常选择这里。

Thomas拿着自己最近补读的小说系列里的第二本，随后转去了另一个区寻找自己的调查资料。无从下手的他随手取下来书架上那有些稀疏的厚本，略显无聊的翻阅。

这家图书馆最大的好处就是宽大明亮的窗户占据大部分墙面，让偏小的图书馆即使不太开灯也能有充足的自然光。一些人抱着书才窗边席地而坐，二阅读区的座位差不多每个桌子上都至少有一个人，当然Thomas从来没去过那个地方坐过。

他取下来一大厚本专业解析用的词典，大厚本占据的位置顿时空了一大片，两侧的本子向着中间滑动形成了一个不完全的小小V字口。Thomas托着重量不轻的词典抬头确认没有书掉下来，但是他却被那填补了V字口的金色头发吸引到。

他可以透过并不受大量遮挡的光线看到书架另一侧的金发男孩，对方贴近另一侧的书架，侧身顺着通道的光线目光追随着书页上的单词。男孩有着柔软的金发，在自然光线下面披上了一层淡淡的白色光晕。他有着比例恰到好处侧颜，浓密的长睫毛随着向下看去的眼帘向外舒展。

即使看不全，但是Thomas能感觉出来他体态修长纤细，他浅葱绿条纹的短袖格衫下的手臂有着不失男性的线条，修长的手指温柔的摩擦的纸张边缘。Thomas不确定自己为什么会盯着有些入迷，他目光从对方白皙的面容移动到那纤细的脖子上，看着金发的末梢如何在那颈背上画上一个带点弧度的休止符。直到倒吸的一口气结束，窒息感才让Thomas回过神，他低下头眨了眨眼睛不知道自己在干什么。他也不知道自己在想什么，不过他似乎大脑放空了。而手腕早就被那大厚本的书压得很不舒服。

这时候下一层的架子上一本小书因为另一侧的空荡而最后滑下去拍在了架子下面。轻微的声音在这个安静的书架见并不算很轻，金发男孩条件反射的低下头看向两个人之间的书架下方。Thomas感到自己因为盯着对方看了的原因而很窘迫，他不知所措的上前一步用手拨开形成V字口的两侧书本决定堵上彼此之间的小口。

他的移动在书间的缝隙里吸引了金发男孩，男孩注意到人后习惯性的抬起头。但是那时候Thomas已经快速的将词典插了回去，堵在了两个人之间。

对自己行为的害羞感让Thomas头也不回的转身离开，特意绕去了反方向的两排书架后才停下来。他站在架子间，回想刚才在自己将书慌忙放回去的时候，在缝隙见看到男孩抬起的目光，那双充满好奇的棕色大眼睛让他不禁心跳急速。Thomas不想继续呆下去，虽然他猜测对方大概没看到自己的样子，不过当他在过道上看到对方时还是加快了脚步。

他将要借的书给了柜台人员，而金发男孩恰好排在了他后面，对方手里的书大概就是刚才的那一本。Thomas不确定的连连小动作回头，但是当注意到对方抬头时候还是快速别了回来。

他拿着办好的书转身离开，擦身而过的时候他知道男孩在看他，不过他没转过头。等出了柜台边上的门，他最后离去的时候回头透过那贴着几张通知单的透明走廊玻璃望去了柜台，却想不到男孩棕色的眼睛和他迎了上去。不知道是平日表情如此还是他真的在微笑，男孩嘴角有些很浅的弧度，眼睛里对Thomas充满好奇。

这一瞬很快就在Thomas未停的脚步下结束了。

＊＊＊＊

Thomas用了一周时间就赶着读完了小说的第二本，意犹未尽的感觉让他不惜再次奔赴了图书馆，少见的读书行为让他父母都有些吃惊。

他还了书以后毫不犹豫的走去了之前的书架，那一类型的小说很受欢迎，里面的书已经被抽得乱七八糟，零散的向着左右不规则倾斜的书总是因为两侧人们插放得关系而变得不顾正反。这让Thomas用了一会在从自己这一侧辨认出来这个系列，他没看到第三部，不过他需要拿出来那些没露出来书籍的书来确认。

就在他抽出来一本的时候，另一侧一只手追随着书微微伸进了书架，显然对方也想从另一侧那同样一本书。那只手很快便意识到书被人拿走而停了下来，但是Thomas已经从缺口里和对方面对面。

大概心脏空了半拍，Thomas嘴巴微微有些张开，他想不到会再次遇到金发男孩，而对方这次和自己目光正式接触。并不算很大的书间，硬皮书们就好像一个小小打开的门站在缺口两侧，給他们留出来了一个绝妙的对视空间。

他看着对方尴尬歉意的一笑才注意到自己拿了对方也想要的书，虽然这本就是他想要的第三本。但是他还是很快笑着把书横插入原位，在上面給彼此的眼睛留下来了一条小小的缝隙，并且用手指推向另一侧。

“你先拿去看吧，”Thomas觉得自己语气里的笑声傻极了。

他看到那双棕色的大眼睛因为笑容而微微眯起，“不，你先拿的，你先读。”

男孩把书推了回来，这让Thomas不知道如何接下一句所以只能把书收入怀里。他和对方之间的空间又腾了出来，两个人在那小小的长方形空间里有些尴尬的注视着对方的面容。

“谢谢….”Thomas控制自己心情的笑了一下，对方似乎也因为这微妙的气氛而低头却又不确定对他的扬起目光的笑出声来。

为了打破尴尬，Thomas赶紧把滑落到手肘部位的书包甩到脚下，“Thomas，我的名字。”

然后Thomas用空出来一只手插入了书架间的空隙，探去另一侧和人握手。但是很快他发现这不仅堵上了两个人的说话口，而且这样握手很奇怪。

他在心中抱怨自己很傻的行为，可是还没等手抽出来，他就感觉那一侧的手被对方握住了。

“很开心认识你，”对方那漂亮的英国口音从书架间传过来。

对方握住他的手将他推送回了书之间。两个人隔着书之间握住了手，为了不因为握手而撞到书，彼此只是在掌心里微微施力给予彼此一个回应。

双方再次隔着手上方的空隙对上目光，男孩咧着嘴笑起来，“Isaac。不过大家都喜欢叫我Newt，这个来自我的姓氏，说来话长。”

“说来话长…”Thomas附和着感慨一句，“你好，Newt。”

“你上周也在这里，排在我前面，”Newt说出来的话让Thomas不禁尴尬的脸红。

他们松开彼此的手，希望对方没发现之前他有盯着对方看。“是的，最近几周会来。嗯…你是英国人？你的口音很好听。”

“谢谢，”也许习惯被人辨认，Newt并没有很吃惊，但是他很开心的感谢了Thomas的夸奖，“我上个月搬来这边和亲戚住。”

“这是一个好城市。”Thomas勉强找个话题，他不喜欢很尴尬的气氛，但是更多是不想就这样结束话题。

“我还不熟，但是我相信你。”

两个人落入安静，Thomas看着金发男孩抿着嘴唇，那看起来和身高不同略显稚嫩的面容让他因为尴尬气氛而害羞的样子很可爱。好吧，Thomas，你到底在想什么？Thomas在内心询问自己。

“也许还有另一本，我来帮你找，”Thomas说完后开始翻阅书架。

Newt笑声道谢一句后开始从反方向查起，不过他们查了所有反向插着的书却都没有结果。

“看来只有这一本。我保证我会很快看完还过来的。”Thomas慎重地说。

“你别急，”Newt在另一侧慌忙的连连摇头，“我最近每周末没事干都回来，刚来这边很无聊，所以…我可以到时候看看。”

“你每周都来？”

“最近都是这样，你知道…新学校交朋友不是那么容易的，”随后彼此问了几句，Thomas发现对方的学校并不远。

“Newt？”Thomas唤回了对方的目光，“我想我一周就能看完。为了不让别人借走，我可以下周和你在这里碰面。反正我也需要第四本。”

金发男孩显然被Thomas的大度热情給吃惊不小，他正大那双巧克力色的眼睛，眨了眨随后露出感激的笑容，“谢谢你，Tommy。”

Tommy。

Thomas在心脏重重击打了一下他的胸口。从来没人这样叫过自己，但是他觉得他并不讨厌，尤其是从对方那带着英伦腔的嘴里说出来名字尾音。所以Thomas并没有开口否认，就这样点了点头。

“那么，就这样，”Thomas捡起来地上的书包挂到肩上，后退半步和缺口拉开距离，目光不离对面的人，“下周六，这个时间，我会在这里。”

“下周见，”Newt点点头，随后转身，留下了那个缺口露出来对面的书架。Thomas下定决心一样的带着那本书走去了柜台。

＊＊＊＊

周六的到来不禁让Thomas赶着读完了第三本，而且他有些期待。其实他研究了一周这份心情，不过他总是在自己知道真相之前就暂时不再往下想。他坚信自己只是想和Newt做个朋友，谁让对方刚来这里没朋友呢？

所以他思考个各种可以和人出去的地方，或者餐厅，最后他才勉强订了一个目标。如果他的朋友们看到他现在这个样子，一定会以为Thomas被奇怪的东西附身了。

那日他和Newt准时在书架间碰面。

“谢谢你，Tommy，”两个人第一次正式没有隔着书架说话，Thomas发现这个男孩和自己差不多高，但是更加纤细修长的身材让他显得有些小，尤其是容貌方面。

“这没什么，顺便说我很喜欢第十五章，”Thomas已经不想在那么谨慎的说话，他希望彼此之间的对话可以更像是朋友，所以特意加了一点料。

Newt挑起来眉毛，他总是喜欢微微皱着眉毛笑，“我会读的。对了，我想你大概读过这个作者的另一个系列？”

“我听说过，但是没读过，”Thomas倒是知道这个作者又两大系列很受欢迎。

“那真是可惜，我敢保证你会喜欢的。你应该读一读，”大概是因为自己喜欢的作者，Newt的声音在图书馆可以要求的范围里微微提高，语速因为兴奋加快，他的大眼睛明亮很多。

这让Thomas无法拒绝，“既然你如此推荐，我去找一找。”

“我家里有，我可以借给你！你不会相信我怎么愿意把那五本书一路背来美国的，”Newt有些俏皮的挤了挤他右侧的眼睛。

“我很感激。”

“你周末都会在这里很容易找到我，我想这不难还书。”

“那么你要何时借给我？”

“我想想…你明天有空吗？我可以在门外给你，”Newt想了一下，目光瞥向图书馆门口方向。

Thomas想了一圈，他没有理由不来。至少到现在他的朋友都没约他出来玩，明天一个日程都没排。“可以，我明天有空。”

“那真是太棒了！”

两个人相视一笑，随后Newt表示自己还要在图书馆呆一会，而Thomas则准备带着第四部书回家。当他们分离前，Thomas想到了自己一直抛在脑后的话题，这让他赶紧转身叫住了对方。

“Newt，下下周周末，我朋友有一个party，你要来吗？”

Newt对他突然的邀请显得有些吃惊和不知所措。Thomas赶紧补充，“只是我想到你说你周末很闲，所以我想我可以问问你…你也许…可以去那里交到朋友。至少他们的朋友有些很不错。只是吃点东西聊聊天，可能会放电影。”

Newt看着Thomas因为解释而上下不安分晃动的手而露出有些好笑的表情。“谢谢你，Tommy。但是…很抱歉，我不确定我那天有没有事情，我需要看看。”

“当然，哦…当然。我只是问问…也许有点奇怪，但是我只是想邀请你。就这样，明天10点见！”没等Newt在说什么，Thomas先挥了挥手转身离开。与此同时，他在内心觉得自己刚才磕磕绊绊的说话方式真是太丢脸，这种事绝对不能让熟人看到。

不过Thomas从来不知道为何这次如此不同，因为就连当初结实自己那些朋友的时候，他都没有说话成这样，心跳急速和脸部发烫。他觉得大脑都是空的。真是可笑，因为Thomas一直都知道自己心底其实有答案。

＊＊＊＊

第二天Thomas来的早了一点，不过他并不着急，他坐在图书馆外面装饰花坛的台子上读着手里的书。很快，他视野里的文字被伸来的一本书遮挡。当他抬起头，逆光下，对方那头金发发出来耀眼却温和明亮的光。Newt因为阳光的关系皱着眉头，不过嘴角却开心的上扬。

“这是第一部，如果你喜欢，我可以借给你后面的，”Newt的口音总是让Thomas有种听上瘾的感觉。

彼此打了一下招呼寒暄几句，自Thomas道谢后这个碰面差不多就接近了尾声。Newt在进去图书馆之前特意指着书嘱咐了一句，“里面夹着书签的那一页，是我最喜欢的一章。”

望着Newt消失在门口的身影，Thomas收回目光翻开了那一页。但是那个书签并不是正规的书签，而是一个小便条，上面带着个人色彩的清秀的字体显然是对方留下的字迹。

Newt在上面留下了全名和电话，顺便告诉了Thomas他愿意来参加party。

如果想商量的话，就打电话吧。

Thomas觉得这一天真是一个好开始。

[The Maze Runner](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/The%C2%A0Maze%C2%A0Runner)[TMR](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/TMR)[移动迷宫](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E7%A7%BB%E5%8A%A8%E8%BF%B7%E5%AE%AB)[迷宫行者](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E8%BF%B7%E5%AE%AB%E8%A1%8C%E8%80%85)[Newtmas](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Newtmas)[Thomewt](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Thomewt)[Thomas](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Thomas)[Newt](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Newt)

评论(5)

热度(63)

    1. [](http://tetsuuuu.lofter.com/) [guuuuuu](http://tetsuuuu.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    2. [](http://tetsuuuu.lofter.com/) [guuuuuu](http://tetsuuuu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    3. [](http://diahui23771.lofter.com/) [嗲汇](http://diahui23771.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    4. [](http://lingxiu77.lofter.com/) [灵鸺](http://lingxiu77.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    5. [](http://littlemoon062.lofter.com/) [littlemoon](http://littlemoon062.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    6. [](http://lingxiu77.lofter.com/) [灵鸺](http://lingxiu77.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    7. [](http://giselleyan.lofter.com/) [Giselle](http://giselleyan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    8. [](http://bnmbv.lofter.com/) [bnmbv](http://bnmbv.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    9. [](http://aurevoir581.lofter.com/) [-Aurevoir'](http://aurevoir581.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    10. [](http://fanqiesaigao.lofter.com/) [番茄（接約稿/看置頂）](http://fanqiesaigao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    11. [](http://iamlate.lofter.com/) [迟到的反射弧](http://iamlate.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    12. [](http://change817.lofter.com/) [Lil gun](http://change817.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    13. [](http://fankris.lofter.com/) [帽子里的天空](http://fankris.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    14. [](http://zierbanana.lofter.com/) [伊唔啊啦嘿啾](http://zierbanana.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    15. [](http://waiting-li0504.lofter.com/) [树荫里的莓果酱](http://waiting-li0504.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    16. [](http://877266897.lofter.com/) [动漫Love*](http://877266897.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    17. [](http://yehetwohoula.lofter.com/) [Yehet喔齁啦](http://yehetwohoula.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    18. [](http://gutaijidianqi.lofter.com/) [固态继电器](http://gutaijidianqi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    19. [](http://cindyyin00.lofter.com/) [yuki☆](http://cindyyin00.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    20. [](http://estelleguan.lofter.com/) [阿宁](http://estelleguan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    21. [](http://yonghu5436918483.lofter.com/) [年輪](http://yonghu5436918483.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    22. [](http://ehgjqs137.lofter.com/) [第八字](http://ehgjqs137.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    23. [](http://jingjingzhachengjvhua.lofter.com/) [My little prince](http://jingjingzhachengjvhua.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    24. [](http://lucy6651.lofter.com/) [碳酸](http://lucy6651.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    25. [](http://10205emily.lofter.com/) [螢_Hotaru.Ying](http://10205emily.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    26. [](http://10205emily.lofter.com/) [螢_Hotaru.Ying](http://10205emily.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    27. [](http://mario233.lofter.com/) [菌菌菌](http://mario233.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    28. [](http://pearsakura.lofter.com/) [pearsakura](http://pearsakura.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    29. [](http://klavierquartett.lofter.com/) [SampleSmith](http://klavierquartett.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    30. [](http://059187.lofter.com/) [ひな](http://059187.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    31. [](http://loveforthomewt.lofter.com/) [迷宫幽地小透明](http://loveforthomewt.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    32. [](http://42197105.lofter.com/) [白河夜船](http://42197105.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    33. [](http://jieyingchristine.lofter.com/) [-笙师傅-](http://jieyingchristine.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    34. [](http://jieyingchristine.lofter.com/) [-笙师傅-](http://jieyingchristine.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    35. [](http://bingsisi.lofter.com/) [冰四四](http://bingsisi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    36. [](http://bingsisi.lofter.com/) [冰四四](http://bingsisi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    37. [](http://sweettuan.lofter.com/) [塞你一口玻璃糖渣](http://sweettuan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    38. [](http://endymion404.lofter.com/) [渡我.](http://endymion404.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    39. [](http://sherloci44.lofter.com/) [小丑叔叔的蜉蝣薔薇](http://sherloci44.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    40. [](http://011706063.lofter.com/) [011706063](http://011706063.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    41. [](http://kbhyun.lofter.com/) [IAM](http://kbhyun.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    42. [](http://shishenzheailisi.lofter.com/) [弑神者爱丽丝](http://shishenzheailisi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    43. [](http://tina90462.lofter.com/) [tina90462](http://tina90462.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    44. [](http://niai06171224.lofter.com/) [tomo](http://niai06171224.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    45. [](http://teayue.lofter.com/) [茗玥](http://teayue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    46. [](http://aasddy.lofter.com/) [aasddy](http://aasddy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    47. [](http://aasddy.lofter.com/) [aasddy](http://aasddy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    48. [](http://touslesmemes.lofter.com/) [亻萱](http://touslesmemes.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    49. [](http://citreatticus.lofter.com/) [Citreatticus](http://citreatticus.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    50. [](http://rxx2131.lofter.com/) [渺渺茶香](http://rxx2131.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    51. 加载中...
    52. 查看更多




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_82a9f69)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_8404378)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
